


Touch it (All the way you want)

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Do not take in account all that happens after 3x10, Does it count even if it's a bit creepy, It was supposed to be fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Post 3x10, Prompt filling, The butt incident, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had apparently frozen on spot, eyes wide and a bit pale. Peter waved a hand before his eyes.</p><p>“Someone in there?” he asked.</p><p>“What? No!” Stiles finally reacted, looking at his palms.</p><p>Peter nodded slightly, briefly closing his eyes.</p><p>“Yes you did.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch it (All the way you want)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themortalscisaac](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=themortalscisaac), [scisaaclovesmexican](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scisaaclovesmexican), [actualalphapeterhale](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=actualalphapeterhale).



> So, this is my first Steter fic! A ship that I quite like, so I'm glad someone prompted me this. On tumblr, themortalscisaac requested some fluffy Steter after Stiles touched Peter's butt in the ambulance in 3x10. Did my best to make it fluffy. Hope you'll like!

“Stay here”

Stiles closed the doors as Scott walked in the direction they heard the twins’ roar. Slumping back against the metallic wall of the ambulance, he ran a hand over his face. Stiles then turned toward Peter to see if he could do something just to be faced with a smug look and a smirk.

“What?”

Peter was eyeing him from head to toe, as if he had discovered a new side of him.

“I sense some… hidden frustration.” Finally said Peter, smirk still stuck on his face.

“You really think now is the right moment to make stupid jokes?” Stiles replied, eyes rolling. “And I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Really? But _you_ touched me.”

Stiles’ face wrinkled “What?!”

“Stiles, there’s no need to deny it. You touched my butt, and while I admit I’m _very_ good looking after dying twice – well _technically_ , it’s more one and a half – I’m surprised because obviously, I didn’t see that one coming.”

Stiles had apparently frozen on spot, eyes wide and a bit pale. Peter waved a hand before his eyes.

“Someone in there?” he asked.

“What? No!” Stiles finally reacted, looking at his palms.

Peter nodded slightly, briefly closing his eyes.

“Yes you did.”

Peter pulled on another smirk in an attempt to mask the laugh that was growing in his chest as he saw Stiles glaring daggers at him, in what could be described as a bitch-please mode.

“I _didn’t_ touch your butt.”

“You did, when you helped me in”

Stiles opened his mouth to retort something but stopped midway, eyebrows frowning almost comically to the point Peter barely saw his eyes. And when he thought Derek had weird brows, well now there was a serious rival.

“Oh my god…”

Stiles was now looking at him with horror.

“Oh, come on. It’s not that bad.”

New daggers were glanced in his direction.

“No hidden frustration.” Stiles said, crossing his arms.

“I’m not so sure about that.”

Peter leaned forward, almost slamming his palms on the cupboard behind Stiles, cornering him and caging him with his arms. Stiles was pressing himself against the metallic wall, as if it could help him melt with it.

“You know lying is pretty useless with werewolves, right?”

Peter could hear Stiles’ heartbeat, the way it slowly but surely rose up, in a continuous staccato. Stiles was apparently trying not to look at him or more precisely, not to look at his lips, eyes locked to his. Peter leaned forward, tilting his head a bit, smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Stiles opened his mouth, lips dry, to obviously say something but instead he exhaled a relieved sigh as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

“Saved by the bell, huh?”

Peter sat back on the bench, watching as Stiles relaxed while typing a text back. Well, this would be for another time.

* * *

“Stop the car”

“What?!”

Isaac briefly glanced at Peter in the rear-view mirror.

“My sentence was a simple one. Didn’t you learn grammar?”

Isaac pulled up with a frustrated sigh and turned to look at the empty backseat except for Cora. With another sigh, he got out to close the door left open and resumed driving to the meat-up point they had decided with the Argents.

* * *

Peter froze for a second before the open doors of the elevator. His nephew was lying still on the floor but a quick focusing of his ears told him that he was still alive. Peter threw himself in the stairs, climbing them two by two, vaguely questioning himself why he was trying to find Stiles.

Probably because having the boy trusting him, even a little, could help him in the future. Or probably because he liked him, to some extent. Probably both actually. Peter grunted as he stretched out his leg even more to catch the last three steps of the staircase. He followed the short corridor and pushed the heavy metal door that led to the roof.

He didn’t have to look for Stiles as he stood there, few meters away from him. Peter took few seconds to catch his breath before walking to him, stopping two or three steps behind him.

“Stiles”

“He’s gone with him, with Deucalion” came the dull answer.

Peter closed the gap between them and wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulders, making him turn around.

“See, there are things far worse than touching my butt by inadvertence”

Stiles made a weird snort, a dry sob still clenched around his throat. He leant against Peter, ever so slightly, as they walked down the stairs. They both remained silent until they got to the empty hospital’s hallway. The elevator’s doors were still open but no Derek in sight. The Argents probably picked him up on their way to flee the hospital. They were on the steps, Stiles’ Jeep in sight few meters away, when Peter stopped and lifted up his head, brows frowning.

“What?”

“I hear sirens. Probably your father’s colleagues”

The mention of the Sheriff made Stiles’ jaw tighten. The next second, it was Stiles’ entire body that literally froze on spot as Peter wrapped him in a hug.

“What was that?” Stiles asked, eyeing Peter from head to toe after releasing him, suspecting the man of being up to something.

“Nothing, just needed that” Peter replied, spinning Stiles’ car keys around his finger.

Peter walked to the driver’s door. “Come on, I’ll drive you back”

Just as he said that, Stiles turned his head, hearing the sirens from afar.

Peter vaguely heard mumbled words about him being a creepy bastard but he didn’t say anything. Actually, he thought that the boy would’ve argued that he was able to drive and that he didn’t need Derek’s weird back-from-the-dead uncle to take him back home. Instead, Stiles silently climbed in the passenger’s seat, sighing in such a way that he looked like a balloon deflating. Peter shrugged and simply got behind the wheel.

Peter made a face. Derek’s cars were way more comfortable. At least his nephew had taste for something. He wondered how the boy could still drive such a piece of crap. Maybe he’ll ask him, one day. After another long moment of silence, Stiles told him he needed to go to the Argents, fingers playing on the screen of his phone. Peter didn’t say anything, kept driving but rolled his eyes.

The drive took less time than he thought it would. Peter parked the Jeep next to the sidewalk. Stiles was playing absently with his phone, as if he hadn’t noticed they were arrived. Peter cleared his throat. Stiles looked around him in surprise.

“Oh. Err, thanks, I suppose?” he said.

Peter gave him a small nod then got out of the car. Stiles looked at him in surprise when he opened the door for him. He liked when people had this look on their face, like they knew they were about to be eaten but they didn’t know with which seasoning. This expression on Stiles’ face was particularly amusing to watch. Peter lifted a questioning brow when Stiles leaned against the Jeep’s door.

“They’re not here yet”

Peter nodded with a slight pursing of his lips as if to say “Oh, I see”

Peter watched Stiles as he fell back in his thoughts, expressions flashing on his face, small glimpses of the ongoing storm that was hurling itself in his mind. He was about to opt for another hug to put back Stiles’ car keys in his pocket but changed his mind and chose to cage the boy against his Jeep, hands on each side of his waist.

As he invaded Stiles’ personal space, the thrumming heartbeat from back in the ambulance resumed in the boy’s chest. Peter slipped the hand holding the keys in the back pocket of Stiles’ jeans, taking all his time to take out his hand.

“There, we’re equal now” he said with a smile.

Stiles was avoiding his eyes, gaze locked somewhere around his clavicle. Peter made a mental note to buy more v-neck shirts before lifting Stiles’ chin up. Stiles’ lips parted ever so slightly, taking in a shuddering breath. Peter grabbed Stiles by the wrist and guided his hand around his waist to press it on the right of his rear.

“But I wouldn’t mind if you scored more points than me at this little game…”

He was so close inside Stiles’ bubble now that he could feel the boy’s breath ghosting on his lips. Stiles eyes were now locked with his, blown pupils darkening the usual sarcastic brown. Peter closed the now few millimeters wide gap between them, pushing his right knee between Stiles’ legs.

A soft moan escaped Stiles’ lips, and Peter felt him grabbing a handful of his right butt cheek which made him smirk in the kiss, tongue darting out to deepen it. Stiles’ free hand fumbled with his phone and his front jeans’ pocket before curling itself at the nape of Peter’s neck, bony fingers playing with his short hair.

Peter broke the kiss to nuzzle Stiles’ neck, planting very light kisses on the pale skin. Stiles dragged up his fingers from Peter’s ass to settle in the small of his back, soft but firm push indicating what he wanted. Peter gladly obliged, pressing his body against Stiles’. He kept kissing Stiles’ throat, listening intently his sighs and barely exhaled pleas to kiss him here and there.

Peter suddenly stopped to drop his head with a heavy groan, forehead pressed on Stiles’ right shoulder. He pushed himself back from Stiles and his Jeep, looking at the end of the road, sighed before capturing Stiles’ lips one more time, chastely, fingers holding his chin.

“Be creative for the next round”

Peter shot him a mischievous smile full of teeth, winked and then was gone even before Stiles could do or say something. The distant sound of an engine resonated on the walls of the surrounding buildings. Stiles brushed the tip of his fingers over his lips thoughtfully.

“Creepy bastard” murmured Stiles, gazing the last spot Peter was standing as a grey SUV pulled in front of his Jeep.

Blue eyes flashed from the dark corner of the building the Argents lived in, and Stiles could’ve swore that he saw smug smirk as well, but one blink later, electric eyes and grin were gone in the wet and cold air of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Hope you enjoyed the reading. Thank you !


End file.
